


Hidden Surprise

by riversong_sam



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 100Parings: Dean x ReaderRequest: @ruprecht0420 : 🎶Happy Holidaysss🎶 For your Christmas drabbles, I would love to see #33. Finding hidden Christmas presents with Dean. 😍💚💚Prompt: #33. Finding hidden Christmas presentsA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.Become a Patron? Went a little off prompt but i hope you like it
Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592620
Kudos: 1





	Hidden Surprise

Dean Winchester was not an easy man to surprise. Like a five year old on a sugar high, he was excited. You resorted to hiding his presents in Sam and Elieens sex toy bin until you could hide them after Dean went to bed Christmas eve. He was a snooper and after he accidentally found their toy stash he gagged and ran out, so at least you knew he wouldn’t look there.  
You had a few guesses on where Dean would hide your gifts, but you didn’t snoop. It would be way more fun to hunt for them Christmas morning.


End file.
